


An Aunts Return

by Lord_Whitefyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Crack, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Oedipal Issues, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Revelations, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Whitefyre/pseuds/Lord_Whitefyre
Summary: Lyanna Stark reappears at Winterfell remembering nothing before Harrenhall. She can recall that she died in a bloody bed that smelt of winter roses but that is all. After that, she woke up in the shores of Dorne, where she lived for many years as she tried to gain her bearings and find a way back to Winterfell. Now, back home she finds a strange connection with her brother’s son, Jon Snow. Her brother refuses to tell her how she died and what happened, where she suspects she had a child as the stretch marks on her belly indicates. In confusion of her feelings for her nephew and her frustration with her brother, she decides to seduce her nephew, Jon Snow.





	An Aunts Return

The rider at the gate immediately causes all sorts of trouble. Jon was with his father when a breathless guard arrived to announce her presence. The man was huffing in exertion but his face had been pale as a ghost. “Your kin, Lord Stark, I swear I never—she’s alive.”

When they came to meet her at the guard’s word, Jon sees something come upon his father’s face he’s never seen before: Shock. Lord Eddard Stark is shocked because the woman who dismounts the tall grey palfrey expertly is a beauty in her mid-twenties and looks like Arya in every way but is much older. Jon understands his father’s shock when the woman calls Jon’s father, brother. 

The woman claims to be Lyanna Stark. Of course, this makes no sense. Jon knows the story, they all do. His father returned North with his sister’s bones and his Aunt rests in the crypts, not living and breathing like this imposter that stands in front of them. But when the woman claims that “Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature,” It’s as if his Father can’t breathe. Without warning he demands that this mummer follows him and he marches into the crypts. Jon does not follow them. When they emerge, his father calls for a meeting.

The entire Stark family meet in Eddard Stark’s solar. The meeting is held secret and the few guards that were there to see Lyanna’s arrival is sworn into secrecy. It’s there that Eddard tells them that Lyanna’s crypt had no bones in it. It’s there that Lyanna claims, “I don’t remember anything before I left Riverrun for the tourney at Harrenhall, but I do remember I dreamt of the crypts. I dreamt of them for a long time and saw things in it.” She smiles as she looks at Jon and Robb. “I saw the two of you play as ghosts there. Covered in flour and scaring your younger siblings. Then I woke up in the sand dunes of Dorne nearly a decade ago.”

She smirks as she looks at Jon’s father. “Being dead for a decade though must had been good for my looks though. Much better than living has been for you brother. Is that grey I see in your hair?” She does look young. Perhaps only a decade older than Jon and it makes him wonder if maybe all that time she was dead she hadn’t aged, as if she picked up from where she left off.

Eddard Stark laughs as he hugs his sister. “Gods be good, Lyanna, it really is you!”

It’s not a solid story. After all, how could one believe that Lord Eddard’s long dead sister had returned when Eddard profusely claimed then and there that he did see her die all those years ago. The only thing that makes sense is the gods resurrected Lyanna Stark. After all, what else can explain it other than it’s the work of the gods. No one wants to openly disagree though, as Jon’s father is adamant this is truth even when his wife has her lips pursed and is obviously suspicious and unbelieving. Yet, that’s how the southern faith is; Unyielding when things like magic are revealed. But Eddard Stark holds the old gods and he accepts his sister with open arms, believing it all to be a miracle. 

Time passes on. Jon finds that he likes his Aunt. She’s a dotting woman when it comes to her nieces and nephews. Although, out of all her brother’s children she seems to care for Arya the most. It helps she looks like a Stark and Arya quickly becomes her staunchest ally second to their father. She tells them stories about her childhood. Jon enjoys her stories and soon he finds himself liking this woman that claims she’s his Aunt and he finds himself believing it to be truth.

Before he knows it, Jon finds himself staying in the family wing as much as does in the training yard. He likes Lyanna, he truly does and he ends up in her room more nights then he can count, regaling stories about him and Arya when they were younger and disputing whatever little facts that Arya might had gotten wrong in her own stories or vice versa. Jon falls in love with those moments and suddenly Jon starts to not feel like there might be a chance it’s not only Arya he can truly depend on—to be the lone wolves in Winterfell.

Quickly though things become fraught with issues. It’s true what they say about Arya being Lyanna Stark reborn. Which means Lyanna is very much like Arya. She demands she be let out to ride through the godswood or train with the others in the yard. She mentions she learned how to use the spear in her time in Dorne when she was working to save money to return to the North. She tells this all to a steadfast Lord Stark that shakes his head. It’s all that and more that she claims makes her suited to be left to her own devices, that he does not need to worry.

Jon’s father refuses though. Instead he keeps her in the keep, locked behind the doors of the family wing, fearing what would happen if someone who knew her saw her. After all, the people of Winterfell remembered Lyanna Stark. But that’s not the worst of it.

Above all the arguments of Lyanna demanding her freedom, she also demands to be told how and what happened to her. Jon’s father knows how she died and Lyanna does recall a bloody bed, she says, but knows nothing else. But Jon’s father will not bend here and he offers no hints or clues to the large gap in his sister’s memory.

Jon wonders how that is right, but it is not in his place to ask. Yet a part of him wants to vocally support his Aunt. If only then mayhap he could gain the name of his own mother that his father refuses to breathe to anyone. It’s a terrible selfish thought but were Eddard Stark willing to tell her what happened to Lyanna, why cant the man be just as truthful with Jon?

So, naturally Lyanna Stark does exactly what a young woman with far too much wolf blood would do, rebel. It’s a very much Arya sort of thing to do, or perhaps it’s a very much Lyanna thing to do. Jon’s aunt begins to reach out to Arya and Jon. Jon is hesitant at first but soon he joins Arya in helping they’re her most favorite aunt. The two of them sneak Lyanna out at night, bringing her out to the godswood and practice swordplay. Arya is a storm of laughter and Jon’s guilt and shame of going against his father’s back with something so dangerous as his aunt lessens each time Arya’s face morphs into joy.

“Watch your steps, Arya!” Jon calls out as his sister rapidly back pedals as their aunt attacks her. Arya does not though and she tumbles on her back. A split moment later and a wooden spear is at his little sister’s throat. “Yield, niece?” Lyanna tilts her head and Arya merely giggles. “Aye, I do.” Jon can’t but help grin. Lyanna sticks out a hand and helps Arya up. In that moment, Lyanna looks to Jon and there is only playfulness shinnying in her eyes. “Care to test your mettle against your dear old aunt, Jon?”

All his life he had been the bastard of Winterfell but whenever his Aunt looks at him there is no mistrust in her eyes. She accepts him like she does Arya, who Jon knows would never admit it, but enjoys the attention and praise. Arya loves the approval she gets from someone who understands her other than Jon and Jon couldn’t, wouldn’t and refused to take that from her.

A handful of months paths where the three of them continue this. But when Arya and Lyanna are caught one night before Jon joins them, that all ends. Arya’s door is locked from then on out by Jon’s father every night and Lyanna has no one to sneak her out, or so Eddard believes. Arya rages but she knows she can’t do anything but try to get back in her father’s good graces again. Eddard falls into a bout of paranoia and searches for any tunnels leading to Arya’s room and seals them. He bolts her window to prevent her from climbing out. He does everything he can to prevent Arya’s sheer headed recklessness from harming them, fearing what would happen if the name Lyanna and the word lives found itself on the road to King’s Landing.

Yet Jon was not caught. He wasn’t there that night and even though his father makes it clear to everyone in the family that no one shall replace his Arya in this foolishness, his wife smiling triumphantly behind him, Jon does exactly what his father told him not to.

Jon never enjoyed going behind his father’s back but this is the one thing he truly believes his father’s wrong on. How can his father strip Lyanna of not just her memories but also her freedom? Jon starts to see his father in a new light as the honorable Eddard Stark becomes less and less what Jon uses to see him as. As of a result, Jon happily helps his Aunt, although with much more caution then before. Unlike Arya, Jon might just get kicked out of Winterfell. He’s a bastard after all and he’s becoming less certain how much his father will value him over keeping Lyanna Stark a secret.

Maybe that’s why it all began, after all. Maybe that’s why he began to lust after his beautiful aunt, because he’s a bastard and all bastards are vile things, just like Lady Catelyn says.

One night when Jon had snuck her out, the two were in the broken tower, training. It had become there new regular spot since the godswood was no longer safe. Jon was an expert swordsman, despite his status as a green boy. A born natural. It’s here under the moon light as he and his aunt dance a song of steel that Jon begins to grow even closer with the free-spirited Lyanna Stark than ever before. Jon begins to realize just how this woman had started a war. As well, without his little sister here, Lyanna lets anything and everything pour from her lips.

She complains on and on how frustrated she is with her brother and that he won’t help her solve the puzzle of her past. It hurts her to be left in the dark and to have a year of her life stolen from her, by her brother no less. 

Jon knows this. “I understand, Aunt Lyanna.” He says that night. The moon light shines off her pale soft skin, glistening with sweat. They are sitting on a broken stone pillar on the highest floor of the abandoned tower, still heaving from their earlier bout. Her spear is curled in the crook of her arm and the discarded arming sword he had her practicing with is at her feet. She looks like a warrior princess, like one of the old shield maidens of the North in the days before the Andals came or one of the Mormont women of Bear Island. “My father won’t tell me anything of my mother.” He says. Jon fidgets with the pommel of his own sword. “For all I know she was just a whore like Theon claims, or worst, dead.”

Lyanna holds him when he says that. “I know not who your mother was Jon. But I know this, whoever she was, she was dear to Ned’s heart. He may be cruel to hold the name back but it’s not his way to carelessly discard others like that. I wouldn’t doubt it if he would had married her had the rebellion never happened. He often believes hiding the truth will keep others safe.” She adds bitterly.

The words bring a warmth to his heart and Jon clutches onto his aunt fiercely. There are tears in his eyes as he confesses all his desire for a mother. Here in the arms of someone who has been wronged by the noble Eddard Stark, he feels brave to speak the truth. “I wish he just told me her name. If she was a noble lady, I would leave to join her and serve her house. If she was a lowborn woman then I would go south and become a knight. Maybe then I could build myself a small holdfast and support her as she grew old.” Throughout it all Lyanna merely holds him as he lets out all his woes. She merely listens, stroking his back as he chokes though sobs.

When they separate, he sees her in a new light. Beautiful, accepting, kind. For whatever reason, its then when he wants her. Even when the night draws to a close and they return to their chambers, he dreams of her. Of her smell and her beauty. Of her kindness and joy. He see’s her in silks and chainmail and no matter which she is beautiful. 

It that next morning when he wakes from those dreams throbbing hard, he is filled with shame.

The nights go on and it’s as if a fire has been lit in between them. Jon is conflicted about it, not knowing how to purge himself of these sinful feelings but he can’t deny the truth of the spark growing in between them. Their bouts last shorter and they find themselves talking more. Jon knows they are growing intimately closer when she brings up the name of her former betrothed. Lyanna admits she never cared for Robert and maybe that’s one of the reasons why Eddard won’t tell her of her past.

“Robert was a brute. I can’t recall how he acted at Harrenhall of course, but I do remember what he was like when he came up north with Ned. Demanding and arrogant, and a whoremonger. Ned thought he would grow out of it, but men don’t grow out of those things. Not men like him.” Jon is taken back by the sheer hate she holds for Robert and it makes Jon wonder if his father knew how much exactly Lyanna didn’t want to marry him. This Robert doesn’t hold up to the stories his father shared to them. It’s as if they are speaking of two different men. 

But he thinks about the Honorable Eddard Stark and he remembers how blind the man can be when it comes to those he loves. He thinks about little Arya locked into her room at night for trying to give their aunt a moment of freedom and he thinks about the time he’s stolen from Lyanna. Jon takes Lyanna’s side on the subject of Robert Baratheon.

There is one great problem though about their growing relationship that does not include Jon’s sinful thoughts. No, it’s that Lyanna may be northern but she truly became a woman in Dorne. Which means Lyanna does not back away from sexual conversations. Lyanna begins to tease him of things related to women.

“So, Jon there must be a girl around here you fancy,” she says. They are sitting down for some water after a particular long duel and Jon flushes with embarrassment. Despite the cold night winds, he feels only warmth rushing through him. Yes, you. But Jon shakes his head.

“No? How could that be? A man like you is any girl’s wet dream.” Jon chokes on his drink and she laughs. It’s a soft sound and its utterly enrapturing. She leans in and her voice is suddenly hoarse and low. “After all there are a lot of beautiful woman around.” 

“I didn’t think—,” He manages but she cuts him off. “Look at any of the servant woman Jon and you will see just how they look at you.” Jon does not dare say it but he thinks he hears a hint of jealousy in her voice. “So, I guess you’ve never laid with a woman than.” She leans in deeper, like Sansa does when looking for the newest gossip but all Jon sees is the swell of her perk breasts as the loose tunic she wears, dips. It’s too much for Jon to handle and he offers another bout suddenly which she readily takes up. Jon figures that she knows he’s trying to avoid the question and that he spotted the swell of her breasts. What he doesn’t understand is why as they leave that night, she swings her hips like the whores Theon likes to sneak in, making sure she’s ahead of him when she does. 

When Jon returns to bed, he thinks it was just his imagination though. Why would his aunt prance about like that? Little did he know, that his aunts teasing would become a norm for them. Some sort of tradition. The nights begin without any suggestive meanings or intimate questions but by the end of it, Jon is left flustered and hard as his Aunt makes all sorts of advances on him. Of course, Jon is scared to make a response, not knowing if she is flirting or just teasing or it’s some wicked Dornish game she picked up. 

It doesn’t matter in the end. She makes the choice for him.

It’s a particular cold night and the two of them are shivering even after working up a sweat. Jon swears that if he puts his hand on the metal hilt of their now blunted practice blades, he can freeze his skin right off. Jon knows that this was a poor night to sneak out but they are already here. So, Jon does the right thing when he sees his aunt shivering and offers her his cloak. She snorts. “How about we share it?”

Jon doesn’t understand before she up against him, taking the cloak and wrapping it around the two of them, even as they sit. Jon starts a small fire and they are scrunched up against the aging fireplace trying to stay warm. They talk some more but the conversation turns entirely a different direction when Lyanna begins to make other remarks. 

“The North is utterly prudish.” She says. Jon is taken back. “I lived in Dorne after all,” she flashes him a smile that’s all fang and teeth. “I learned what it was like to be bedded there. Look at Lady Catelyn, I doubt my brother knows how to fuck her. Although I pity him, she must be a terrible lay.”

It’s a terrible thing to say, full of mocking. Jon is red throughout but he can’t help feel the stirring in his gut and stop the rising of his cock as he imagines a nude Lyanna Stark enjoying being fucked. He is suddenly uncomfortable in his breeches and he is extremely aware of how close his Aunt is. He feels her arms pressed against his and if he angles his body right, he can feel the swell of her breasts.

Lyanna begins to talk of her past lovers. It’s odd, to hear it from Lyanna’s lips. “This one man, Timoth, he was Dornish but his mother was from Essos, gods was he skilled with his tongue. Many men don’t know how to please a woman but he gave a new impression to being silver tongued.” Lyanna chuckles and Jon knows his face is redder than a tomato.

A moment later and he sees her eyes flicked down to his crotch. Jon wants to run and embrace her at the same moment. He feels disgusted with himself for desiring her, his father’s long-lost sister, and yet his blood is boiling, demanding him to kiss her, claim her and. So, he stays there trying to pretend none of this is real but Lyanna won’t have it. 

She quirks here eyebrow at the sight of him and Jon feels her hand slithered down his thigh, grasping the skin near his cock. “You know,” she leans in to whisper in his ear. “You’ve been a very good teacher. They all say that you’re entirely like my brother. Mayhap in bed too. Maybe I should repay the favor and teach you some things.”

Jon doesn’t stand a chance when her hand slips under his breeches. Jon groans as she holds him. The sheer touch of her sets him on fire and Lyanna smirks. “Does my nephew want me so?” 

“Yes,” Jon manages. It’s all he needs to say. It’s all he can say.

Lyanna suddenly has both her hands on the ties of his breeches. She unties them and the next thing he knows he is naked from waist down. He feels Lyanna grab his cock for the first time and he hisses. Lyanna smirks as she begins to stroke him agonizingly slow. She hums into his ear, and she is saying all sorts of filthy things. “You want to cum for your aunt? You want to fuck me?”

Her voice is something else, lined with sinful lust and soon she is kissing at his neck and nipping at his ear. Her free hand strokes his back and his taunt muscles as he grunts at each stoke of his cock. A flash of pure pleasure later and Jon groans as he spills into her hand. 

Jon shudders in her grasp and he holds onto her for dear life. As the pleasure washes off him, shame overtakes him suddenly. He hasn’t just been going behind his father on sneaking out his Aunt, but now he’s defiling her too. But Lyanna shows nothing of the sort. Jon gasps as she removes his hand, cold hair grazes his softening cock. 

She’s cupping his cum in the palm of her hand and suddenly she’s licking at it. Jon is amazed as she cleans his seed from her fingers, sticky trails catching on her lips, all of which she licks down. “Tasty,” she says, her eyes gleaming playfully and utterly dark in the nightlight.

They don’t do anything after that. Instead they pack up and leave but that very night he finds himself stroking himself to sleep recalling her in that very moment. Onwards that becomes a common occurrence. 

Every night they can, they sneak out and their bouts are but now a disguise, an interlude to the real reason they’re there. Rather They talk more and more and it always ends with her stroking his cock and him spilling in her hands. One night she even uses her mouth and he never had imagined such a thing. He enjoys it all of course. 

Then one night, Lyanna takes it a step further. They enter the tower and Lyanna doesn’t even bother to pick up a sword. Instead, she turns to him and begins to undue the buttons on her tunic and untie her breeches. Jon stands there, dumbly watching her as she unclothes herself. “Well, it looks like you’re a little overdressed now, huh nephew?” She says as she steps from the pile of clothes laying on the floor, kicking them aside. It is then Jon sees her for the first time. Her hips are wide and her skin is creamy. Her breasts while not large are perfect for her petite form. Brown tips peak from her breasts and a wave of hair is let loose as she undoes her ponytail. Above all though, Jon sees that she has no hair on her mound and her pink slit is easily spotted. 

Something inside Jon roars and Jon feels his heart beat faster than a drum. He is aching in his own breeches and he undresses faster than he ever has in his life. The next thing he knows, the two of them are in each other arms, kissing fast and hard. Jon reaches down and grasps her rump and thrusts against her belly like a green boy. He groans into her wet warm mouth as his cock slides in between her thighs and she sniggers. “Someone is in a rush.” 

Jon merely grins into her sloppy kiss and he tilts her back a bit. His hands drift up to hold her by the small of the back as he begins to walk her towards the clearer area of the tower floor. Lyanna breaks from him breathing hard and stops him with a hand to the chest. Her lips curl in a smirk as she picks up her cloak from the ground and lays it out.

She lays down on the clothing as he climbs over her. Eager she splays out her legs and Jon suddenly has an idea as he recalls her story of a man with a silver tongue. He’s kissing her at her neck then trails down the swell of her breasts before he’s at her soft stomach. Lyanna only grins knowingly as his eyes flicker up to meet hers. Then he’s kissing her cunt. It tastes so different from the rest of her but Jon loves it. He rapidly thrusts his tongue inside her as she moans, slickening her already wet folds. 

He commits the entirety of her taste to his memory as he slides in a few fingers into her heat. She tastes sweet and salty at the same time and drives him mad. Lyanna is gasping as he works her and she manages to grunt out, “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Jon laughs, delighted at her praise and he continues to work her pussy. He feels for the little bud she has told him about in her more in-depth stories and takes gentle care with it. Lyanna shudders when he flicks his tongue around it and Jon knows he has her. It’s but a minute later when he has to fight her thighs from closing on his face as she comes. Her body shakes as she is undone and Jon crawl up to kiss her with her taste still on his lips.

She bites his lip like the she-wolf she is when he claims her ruby lips. Jon knows she likes it though, tasting herself. He can tell from the way his hand is sliding around her clit and she bucks into his hand. He feels how wet she is and it makes him hard knowing he’s the one doing that. Her nephew. “In me, now.” She gasps. Jon doesn’t have to be told again. He is suddenly in between her legs and nudging his cock against her sopping entrance. He snaps into her tight warmth, unable to help himself and she arches into him. 

Jon senses her locking her legs around him as he begins to move faster and faster. He is pounding into his aunt and the sounds resonate though the room. Jon knows he won’t last long within her sweltering tight tunnel. He groans as he comes and he feels Lyanna do the same, her muscles contracting around his cock, milking him of his pearly cum. They settle there, holding each other as he lays his head against her breast and she strokes his head, whispering sweet nothings to him.

They fuck many more times that night. He takes her on her hands and knees like a wolf and she is ever demanding with it. He leaves bruises and marks on her as she leaves cuts from her nails on his back. He kisses every swell of her body and marks her skin with his touch. She in return forces him on his back and rides him, claiming him as her mount. After it all when he has spilled himself in her countless times and laying together in a mess of naked limbs does, she admits why she’s drawn to him. 

“When I saw you, I won’t lie, I wondered who your mother was. I wondered why my brother brought you here. But with each time he rejected me from knowing my past I felt myself coming to find you. I don’t know why, Jon but the gods gave me another chance and they gave me you.”

Jon is flustered but he accepts her reasons. Then her lips turn into a sly smirk. “You know you’re going to have to get me some moon tea now. Else you might have a cousin running about in a few moons. Gods help you if Ned found out.”

Jon turns pale as he realizes the possible consequence of his actions but Lyanna pats him down before grabbing his hardening cock. “But don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

Jon began to acquire moon tea for her then after, fearing a child and his fathers’ wrath. He didn’t know such a thing existed before she pointed it out. He has to go out to Winter Town to get it. The one time his hood drops as he buys the vial from the apothecary, the man recognizes him. 

“Don’t worry, Snow,” he says seeing Jon’s horror. “It’s bad for business to gossip about my customers.”

They’re tryst has become a passionate thing and it’s getting harder to hide. They share burning glances with each other at dinner and Jon can’t help how he turns red whenever she offers him a sly grin or holds onto him for some reason or another. It’s shocking that no one had put two and two together. Or maybe they have but they all believe that Jon Snow would never bed a woman, much less his long-lost aunt.

He learns so much about his Aunt’s body and sex in general. She laughs the first time she demands for him to fuck her like a wolf and offers her ass. Never once did he think a woman might want to be taken so roughly or might enjoy being fucked in the asshole; but his Aunt is a wolf and he has never once been able to deny her, just like Arya.

Speaking of Arya, the closest they get to being caught is when Lyanna braves a kiss in his chambers during the morning. Arya had snuck out from her lessons and of course sought out Jon. 

The two had jumped away from each the moment they heard the door handle unlatch. Jon can only thank the gods it was his little sister, still young and unable to identify why their lips were swollen and their cheeks rosy. After that, Jon swore they would only act intimately when they were off hidden somewhere.

Jon begins to sneak Lyanna out even more often and its moments like this that leads to Jon learning every curve of his Aunt’s body. If only to write her down forever in her memory, should their love be discovered and he thrown out. 

It’s when he’s loving her so, under flickering candlelight in the library for a change that he sees the marks. He’s pumping into her as she lays on a pile of blankets they brought up. He rolls his hands up her waist to her lower belly where he finds faded stretch marks, almost nonexistent but they are there and it makes Jon wonder if she ever carried a babe.

Her eyes flicker to meet his when he sees the marks. Her grey stormy eyes beg him not to ask. But he doesn’t need her begging for him not to. He knows not to ask. If she didn’t share it with him, even when it was obvious he could had found them any other time, then it was not his place to press it. He has already taken far too many liberties with Lyanna Stark. 

So, he decides to erase her fears and insecurities and he works to bring her to her peak, many times. Thrusting into her he ignores the marks, ignores wondering if he does have a cousin about somewhere and brings himself to his climax just as she does.

Things turn sour when they receive the word that the King is riding for Winterfell. Lyanna shuts herself in room and refuses to speak to her brother. Instead, when Jon sneaks her out she merely rants about the horrid things of it all and the sheer stupidity of her brother.

“Jon Arryn is dead and there is only one other reason why Robert is coming to Winterfell, and it’s not to spend some quality time with my dear brother.”

Jon sits and understands. “The King wants to make my father his hand.”

“Aye,” Lyanna agrees. “If only so Robert could whore and drink his way into an early grave.” Lyanna eyes flash dangerously then she turns to him. “What a fool. What a fool.”

“I don’t understand,” Jon says. “Isn’t this good for the North? The last northerner to be hand of the king was Cregan Stark. It will bring great prestige.”

Lyanna snorts. “Ned is to honorable to be a good hand. Look at Cregan. He cleaned house, acting as judge, jury, and executioner. Do you think my brother could do that?” Jon shakes his head. “Besides, if he does go south were does that leave us?”

Jon suddenly puts it all together. “I can’t stay in Winterfell.”

“No, my good sister would boot you out the moment she has the chance. You would have nowhere to go.” 

“The Night’s Watch.” Jon whispers receiving a look from Lyanna but even he knows that’s a lie. How could he join the order when it would mean giving Lyanna up? “As for me, you know how she thinks of me.”

“But Robb wouldn’t let her!” Jon is horrified. Would Catelyn Tully really throw out her good sister. Of course, she would. She doesn’t believe Lyanna is who she says after all. 

“Robb may be a Stark and a Stark must always be in Winterfell, but Robb is still too young to rule alone. He will need a regent. More so, what if something happens where Robb is called to do his duty? What if Robb has to leave Winterfell leaving his mother as the sole voice of power in Winterfell?”

Lyanna grabs him by the arm and pulls him close. Jon can feel her hot breath wash over him as she leans in close. Her eyes are half lidded, as if she is taking in his scent and finding it intoxicating. “Where would that leave us?” 

Jon refuses to think of that—of being separated from her. “I would follow you anywhere.” Jon breaths. “I would take us across the sea, where we could love each other freely.”

His Aunt nips his ear as she begins to undo the buttons on his tunic. “Would you really? Could you go against my brother so easily? Your father?” 

Could he? Jon doesn’t know if he really could. But as he shrugs off his shirt and finds her kneeling down to undo his breeches, he knows he would. Lyanna looks up at him, her eyes gleaming, knowing, and burning with passion. She slips his breeches down and his cock springs out hard and leaking. 

Lyanna hums as she spits in her hand and begins to stroke his length. Her grey eyes meet his as she takes him into her warm and wet mouth. Under the moonlight in the broken tower, it is difficult to make out the fine details but it’s clear that she is bobbing up and down his cock, with her lips snug at around the tip of his manhood. Jon reaches down and gently grasps her unruly dark locks into his hand as she sucks him off.

“Yes, Aunt Lyanna. Yes, right there…” Jon whispers as he begins to thrust his hips forward, urging his cock into her mouth. Lyanna merely wraps her hand at the base of his cock and tightens her lips around his cockhead as she begins to pump his cock faster, timing her strokes with the bobbing of her mouth. Her free hand moves up to fondle with his balls, something that she found he likes and it pleases her when Jon gasps out in pleasure. 

Jon shudders in pleasure at her touch and she speeds up her ministrations. The lewd wet sounds of her swallowing his cock fill the room. A cold draft blows through the hole in the wall but Jon barely notices. He just feels heat. Heat and pleasure and the only thing he knows at the moment is the warmth of his aunt’s lips wrapped around his cock.

But, Lyanna desires pleasure herself as well. She takes her hand from his sack after pleasuring her nephew for a few minutes and shoves it down her breeches. She groans around his cock as she begins to play with her own clit, feeling herself become wet with desire. Jon notices this and he stops her before he reaches his own peak. Lyanna lets his cock slip out of her mouth, a trail of spit breaking from the contact. 

Lyanna grins. It’s dark, sinful and full of teeth shining like the moon. She stands up to meet his height and begins to undress. First her tunic falls off, revealing he perk breasts and taunt belly. Then she pushes down her breeches. They join the rest of the pile of clothes on the ground. Even in the moonlight Jon can see she is wet with desire. 

Her dark curls are glistening with juices and Jon swears he can see her inner thighs are wet as well. Lyanna presses herself against him, grinding her mound against his cock. She grabs the back of his head and brings him down to kiss her. 

Its sloppy and passionate. She bites his lip as he grabs her hips. She tastes his tongue and Jon groans into her mouth. Jon lowers his hands from her wide hips and cups the bottom of her round ass. Feeling her warm soft curves, he lifts her up which she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, forcing his cock to curve up between their stomachs. 

Jon walks them over to the mattress where he throws themselves onto. Jon is suddenly on top of Lyanna, kissing her neck and collarbone. Lyanna whines when he drops a hand down to fit two fingers into her cunt. Withering under him, Jon feels for the soft spot he has found in her depths from the many times they’ve fucked. Nudging it with his fingers he feels her tense.

Jon grins as he sees his Aunt’s expression tighten and she bites her lips. Jon increases his care and Lyanna breathing becomes more erratic. A moment later and she has her hands grasping him with strength that one wouldn’t expect from her lithe form. She breaths out low moans and pushes her hips into his hand as juices rush from her core. “Jon,” she moans. “Oh Jon.”

Coming down from her high she laughs into his kiss. “You know me too well.”

“I had a good teacher,” Jon kisses the nape of her neck. “A very good teacher.”

“And I had a very good student,” Lyanna gasps when he nips her tit. “Now in me, now.”

Jon grabs his cock; his hand still wet with her juices and nudges it against her cunt. He drives himself into her warm folds causing the two of them both to moan. Jon waits a moment until he’s settled his entire length into Lyanna before he begins to rock his hips into her own. “Yes, Jon.” She moans. “More.”

“Aunt Lyanna. Oh Lyanna.” Jon responds before masking her moan with his lips. Fucking her feels like the best thing in the world. Her beautiful cunt feels like it was made just for him as he slides in and out of her. The sounds of their rutting fill the room as he begins to slam into her.

Lyanna claws at his back as he begins to pound into her harder, her breasts jiggling from the momentum of his thrusts as he fucks her. Suddenly she’s giggling. Jon is taken back. “What,” he asks, demanding “What is it?” But Lyanna just continues to laugh and Jon can’t but help join the infectious laughter. “What?”

Jon has slowed down in his thrusts but he doesn’t stop entirely. He gently fucks her as Lyanna recovers from her giggling fit. “It’s just, I’ve been wondering what made you want to fuck me.”

Jon doesn’t understand where this came from. Isn’t it obvious? She’s beautiful and kind and accepting. She has become the light of her life where before it was the few stolen moments with Robb or Arya. “I love you, isn’t that enough?”

Lyanna smiles as she reaches to caress his face. “Wolves never fuck their pack. But I’m not really your pack.” A sad expression crosses Lyanna’s face. “How can I be if Ned won’t tell me what I’ve forgotten. Maybe were one and the same that way, looking for a pack to call our own.”

Then a wicked grin comes across her lips. She urges her hips into his and she bites his lip in a sudden kiss. “But we’re not the only ones looking for a pack now are we. I look like her a lot, I know that.”

Jon is confused. “Like who?”

Lyanna turns him over. Jon is splayed out on the bed and Lyanna leans backwards. She grabs her unruly locks of her hair, so much like his, and throws it over her shoulders. Her chest is heaving and she breaths and her breasts are defined figures in the soft light. Jon grabs her bruised hips from countless nights of rough fucking and pushes himself into her. She gasps and begins to gyrate her own hips in his lap.

“I sometimes wonder if your mother was Valyrian.” Jon doesn’t understand. “Why?” he bites out.

“Oh, you know nothing, nephew. I see how close the two of you are. Is it really coincidence that the first woman you bed is the woman everyone says Arya is a mirror of? Lyanna Stark reborn.” Lyanna giggles darkly. “They always say you remember the first woman you fuck. How long will it be until you look at Arya how you look at me?”

Jon is horrified. But something inside him burns when she says that. His blood is boiling and he can’t tell if it’s because of the heat of their passion or because her words have strung some sort of wicked truth in him. His little sister does look a lot like Lyanna and had they been the same age they might as well been twins. Maybe Lyanna’s right. Maybe, he does have some Valyrian blood in him or perhaps she’s wrong and that’s just the bastard blood that runs through his veins, making him lust for anything and everything.

As Lyanna bounces up and down his cock, grinning as if she knows what thoughts are running through his head, Jon can’t help now imagine what she’s implied. He no longer see’s Lyanna with her skin riddled with scars from her years training in Dorne but another woman. She looks a lot like Lyanna but her skin is less marked and her face not as long as Lyanna’s. Her eyes are a brighter grey no doubt from having a mother with such bright blue eyes. Jon groans when that woman begins to speak.

“What are you thinking of, Jon?” The images disappear and suddenly it’s his aunt riding his cock again. His lap is wet with her juices and she leans in to plant her hands on either side of his face, her breasts swaying above him. He tilts his head to meet her eyes and he grabs her breasts with his hands before he begins to suck on them as if he was a babe. 

Lyanna always did like that, although Jon didn’t understand it nor did Lyanna. She had confessed to him the for some reason the only time she has enjoyed a man sucking on her tits had been Jon. “Do you wish it wasn’t your dear aunt fucking you right now?”

Jon groaned knowing where she was heading. “Or do you wish it was your little sister? Do you wish it was Arya bouncing on your cock right now? Do you wish it was your sister sucking your cock just a bit ago?”

Jon quivered as she began to fuck him faster. Jon couldn’t but help let go of her small perk breasts and grab her hips and throw her off him. Jon furiously begins to pound in between Lyanna’s thighs harder in retribution for Lyanna’s dirty ramblings. But she knows it is driving him insane with desire and she continues to whispers all sorts of filthy things about Arya. “Yes, in a few years’ time she will be as old as you, ripe for the picking. With how much she loves you, how much she would be willing to claim you as her own, and believe me,” Lyanna smirks even as he digs deeper into her, “I see the way she looks at you. Whether you start it or not, alone as she is in my dear brother’s pack and with that bitch of a mother and my ditz of a niece, all no fault on her for that, oh Arya will come for you.”

“Lyanna, please,” Jon pleads. He doesn’t know if she’s just taunting him for the sake of it or if she really means all that, but its driving him mad like he’s never been. Jon hates it and loves it at the same time.

“But where does that leave your poor aunt?”

“With me,” Jun grunts trying to turn the conversation around. “With me.” Lyanna only smirks condescendingly as she grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her. “But for how long until Arya is begging for you to fuck her?”

Jon groans as he comes. His seed fills her, marking her as his but he doesn’t stop. He continues to fuck her, driving his cum deeper into her womb as if somehow that will show her how much she matters to him and will expel all the unholy thoughts his aunt has filled into his head about Arya. Lyanna in return throws her legs over him and pulls him deeper into her until his fierce thrusts sputter out into short and lazy prodding.

Jon thinks he should feel shame at how he had thought of his little sister bouncing on top of him, withering under him as he brings her to her undoing. Yet he is too tired to really judge himself anymore. Besides, Lyanna has him in her arms now and is strokeing his head as he settles into her loving arms, easing his woes away like always. “It all just a game, Jon.” She whispers to him. Then she tilts her lips to his ear. “Or is it?”

Jon goes to bed that night uneasy. As he settles in his bed, still reeking of his aunt, he wonders if it was something just in the heat of the moment or something that had been truly lingering in the back of his mind. That night he dreams of Lyanna and his sister.

***

His and Lyanna’s nights with each other begin to shorten as the King’s arrival comes closer and closer. Jon can tell she’s frustrated with the lack of physical attention and if Jon is to be honest, so is he. Now that he has gotten the taste of a woman, he can’t seem to let it go. Every time they go another night without being in each other’s arms is like a whip across his back and it leaves him aching in pain.

At night he is forced to take himself in hand and the few moments they have with each other during the day are not long enough to even truly kiss. They become bolder, trying to make little love they can whenever they can. Jon gives her the Lord’s kiss in her room one day and the he has to hide in her closet when Sansa nearly walks in on them. Another time she has her mouth wrapped around his cock in Robb’s room of all the bloody places and the Jon has to throw up his breeches still wet and aroused moments before Bran barges in from the fucking window.

None of it leaves them satisfied and Jon is getting desperate enough to slip into her own quarters when everyone is in the family wing and just forgetting about dodging the countless newly hired servants that stand between them and the old tower or the library. But Lyanna agrees with him it is better to wait. So he does.

When the King arrives, Winterfell is a storm of activity, except in the family quarters. There Jon’s father shuts in his sister fearing what would happen if the king or his men spotted her. For once Lyanna doesn’t argue. 

Jon is standing behind is trueborn siblings when the King’s party rides through the gates. Baratheon banners are few compared to the red and gold Lannister colors and it makes Jon wonder who exactly rules Kings Landing. First the crown prince rides in and Jon immediately dislikes him. Even more so when his naïve sister Sansa looks up to him with admiration in her eyes. To Jon all he can see is cruelty and arrogance.

Looking at his finely woven clothes, Jon wonders who he takes after: The King or the Queen? 

Then as he still pondering that question, the king ride in. He fat. Greatly fat with large rosy cheeks and a full belly that rivals Lord Manderly. Jon is truly surprised. How is this the man that his father once described. There is no rippling muscles or towering build. Merely a fat and pathetic man that calls himself a King. 

When they kneel at his command, Jon feels dirty. Why should he kneel to this man? In that moment everything his aunt told him about Robert Baratheon becomes convincingly true and his father once more has a made a great mistake; judging a man so entirely wrong.

As the processions continue Jon finds himself waiting for the feast. If only so he can spend a few minutes there to show his presence and then disappear to join his aunt. Afterall, none will be in the family quarters by then.

***

Jon leaves the feast the moment the King begins to bounce a servant girl on his lap. Jon is disgusted at the sight of the fat pig of a King and he doesn’t understand how his father can sit beside him. This is the man you promised your sister too. Jon thinks. 

Jon can’t help the burning glare he gives the King and his father from the dark corner of the feast. The King doesn’t notice, but his father does. Eddard looks shocked but Jon ignores him as he slips through the crowd.

By the time Jon reaches his room, he is brewing with anger. He opens his door in a flash of a rage. How could his father accept this man’s offers? Sansa promised to the shit Joffrey? His father taking up the position of hand to the king. Lyanna was right. The King wanted his father solely so he could drink and fuck his way to an early grave. There is no honor here. But is there any in bedding your aunt as well? Of dreaming of your sister?

Jon for once curses his aunt for opening his eyes to what lurks in his blood. How can he curse the king if he is no better, betraying his family by fucking his aunt and now lusting after his little sister in his weakest moments? But that all comes to a crashing stop when he spots Lyanna standing by the window in his room.

Jon is taken back by his aunt. With the window open, her hair blows lightly. She wears a blue silk dress so thin it reveals she wears nothing under it and is cropped to hug the curves of a woman’s body. He can clearly see her round pale ass, sculpted like a goddess and as she turns around, the fireplace casts a shadow on her petite form. He hastily shuts the door behind him, forgetting to lock it.

“Took you long enough.” She states.

Jon is gob smacked at her beauty and all he can think to say is, “Where did you get that dress?”

Lyanna quirks her eyebrow. “Oh this?” She lifts the edges of her dress from her midriff and drops it in a flourish. “I stole it from my good sister’s chambers.”

“You found that in Lady Catelyn’s wardrobe?” Jon asked, not believing what his ears were hearing. “Lady Catelyn’s”

Lyanna laughs as she saunters up to Jon’s small desk. The dress fits her snugly, baring her figures as if she was naked. There, at his desk, she pours herself a goblet of wine while filling another one for Jon. “Wine?” 

Jon looks at her and back to the alcohol. “I don’t think it’s wine I want.” His voice drops to a ;ow growl as he approaches her. He takes the goblet out of Lyanna’s hand and sits it on the table. “Nor do I think you do either.”

Lyanna’s eyes are dark and gleaming with lust. “Prove it.”

Jon licks his lips before he breaks away. “I saw the King.” He says.

Lyanna looks upset. Jon doesn’t know if it was because she wanted him to fuck her then and there or because he speaks of the man she hates the most. Most likely both, to be honest. “Why do I care of Robert Baratheon?” 

“He’s everything you said him to be.” Jon states. “My father has accepted his proposal…” Jon hesitates, “and he betrothed my sister to his son.”

“Arya?” Lyanna says almost shocked. “No,” Jon shakes his head. Thanks, the gods for that. If his father had, they would be dealing with a dead prince by the end of the year.

“So, Sansa will be Queen then.” Lyanna says. “I pity her. They will destroy her south of the neck.”

Jon knows this. Lyanna’s time in Dorne was harsh with the Dornish hatred for all things related to Robert Baratheon. That included the North. Of course, that wasn’t just that. Despite how much Sansa tries to be like her mother, southern, she will always be a north woman in the eyes of the southern courts.

She will never be accepted. That is even if her husband allows her to be a Queen.

“Why do you speak of this?” Lyanna asks pointedly. 

“Because my father is going south. You were right about all of it.” Jon dips his head. “I thought that meant it would be the best time for the both of us to leave.”

“What?” Lyanna looks shocked and Jon hastily rushes to take Lyanna in his arms. “Think about it. Once my father leaves so can we. No one could stop us.” 

Lyanna smiles softly. “Do you really want to leave with me?”

Jon breathes her sent in and leans his kiss into the side of her neck. “I love you Lyanna. I want you.” Lyanna gasps as he grabs her and pulls her into his grasp. “Do you?’

“Aye,” she says. “I do.”

A moment later and the both of them are on the bed. Jon pulls off her silk dress in a rush, ripping it. Her breasts are suddenly fully revealed to the cold air entirely and Jon wastes no time attacking them. Lyanna in return grabs the waistline of his breeches and pulls them down. Jon groans when he feels her hands wrap around his cock. Jon doesn’t want her to pleasure him first though. They had waited for weeks and Jon wanted nothing more to have her, but that’s not him. He won’t be a Robert Baratheon.

Jon dips down his aunt’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he does. Her chests lift and falls as her breaths rapidly become faster and deeper. Jon grins as he looks at her before he gives her the Lord’s Kiss. Jon is always amazed at how Lyanna melts in his hands when he does so. Supping on her sopping cunt she grabs his curly, unruly hair and pushes him deeper against her mound. “Yes, oh gods yes Jon. Eat your Auntie’s cunt. Oh gods…” she gasps.

Jon merely continues to lick and suck at her folds, taking extra care to flick and tongue her sensitive clit. He dips two fingers into her tunnel as he eats her and she arches into his face in response. Lyanna is gasping for air as she is slowly strung up by Jon’s work. He savors her taste.

Jon gets a bold idea then and he removes his fingers to prod a different hole. Stroking the entrance to her ass Lyanna yelps and then chokes on a laugh. “Jon!”

“What?” Jon says as he dips a finger into her rear, curling it against her inner walls. He finds it that they are already silken smooth and he chuckles. “It seems like you were wanting me to go there. Is that oil? Did you steal that from my father’s wife as well?”

“No, no, no.” She moans. “Catelyn is still too prudish for that. I got it from Luwin’s solar. Now less talking!”

“As you command,” Jon responds as he begins to finger fuck her ass and eat her cunt. Lyanna gasps suddenly begin to become sharper but her moans grow louder. Jon is suddenly very grateful that everyone is at the feast and will be for some time. He is sure it can all be heard from outside the door.

Jon decides to try something entirely new then. He stops working her cunt and he withdraws his hands. Grabbing the cup of her ass he pulls her back and tucks her legs over his shoulders. Lifting his Aunt’s rear, he prods her ass with his tongue. Tasting the oil on his tongue he digs deeper.

“Oh!” Lyanna manages before Jon is tasting her dirtiest hole. Jon doesn’t care though. Instead he licks and tastes her rosebud, memorizing this taste to memory. Jon finds he loves it and he discovers Lyanna does too when she suddenly shakes herself of his shoulders in a mind-melting orgasm. 

Jon has to hold her legs steady as they flop off him and she convulses on the bed, her body becoming undone from Jon’s sudden dirty ministrations and touch after half a month of them not laying with each other. Breath rapid, Lyanna melts into Jon’s bed. Her pale skim is gleaming from sweat and Jon’s previous kisses. Jon crawls up her form making new wet kisses as he does so. 

Then Jon is above her. Lyanna looks up at him and smiles brilliantly. “I would like to kiss you right now,” she breathes. “But only after you have washed yourself with some wine.” 

Jon huffs in mock exasperation, cocking his head. “You mean you don’t want to taste yourself? I believe it’s only fair considering how many times I’ve tasted myself.”

Lyanna shows her teeth like the wolf she is. “Cum is a lot different than an ass.”

Jon chuckles. “Not any ass, but your well-oiled ass. And clean too I must suspect.” But Jon knew this battle was lost. Leaping off the bed, he grabbed the goblet she had poured for him earlier and drinks it down. Turning back to face Lyanna, he finds her on the side of the bed with her legs splayed wide. Her dark curls are glistening and her pink cunt is visibly wet.

“Why don’t you come into my castle, my Lord.” Her voice is thick with pure seduction and Jon feels himself float over to her, gliding over the tile floor. In a flash he’s standing in between her thighs. Lyanna pulls him in as she wraps her legs around him and Jon groans when he feels his cock slide across the entrance of her pussy.

Leaning over her he plants his arms on either side of her. He feels her grab his cock and nocks it at her entrance. “Fuck me.” She demands. Taunt as a bow he snaps into her. Sliding in after two weeks is the most amazing sensation. Jon moves into her until he’s fully sheathed in her. Then, just as he begins to withdraw, Jon’s bedroom door opens. 

Jon pulls out of Lyanna in an instant and Lyanna tumbles to her side, away from the door. But it’s too late, and Eddard Stark sees it all.

***

When Eddard Stark spotted Jon glaring at him and the king, he was baffled. Where did that spitting hate come from. He had never seen such anger in his eyes before. Not even when Theon would mock his mother.

Then it hits Eddard and he wants to groan. Of course, Lyanna would tell him about Robert. She was very close with Jon and Arya. So close he worried at time she would remember who Jon really was. Eddard shook his head. He recognized that glare now. It was all Lyanna.

Lyanna might not remember Harrenhall, thank the gods, but she remembered Robert Baratheon. 

Lyanna, you were right. Looking upon his friend and king Eddard realized Lyanna had truly predicted what Robert would become. On Robert’s lap is a serving girl hired from Winter town. Eddard frowns as his old friend tells a bawdy joke. To his side sits the Queen in a place of honor and he can feel the hate and venom radiating off the Lannister woman like a furnace. As much as Ned hates her and her family, he can only pity her in this moment.

Then a flash of bloody Lannister cloaks in the throne room of the Red Keep, appear in his mind and Eddard realizes he’s lost his appetite and his pity. Standing from his seat he pats Robert on the back. “I feel that some duties are calling to my attention, your Grace.”

“Really, Ned!” Booms Robert. “We’ve only just got here and you’re now speaking of duties! Sit down and drink some wine! Sample some women!” Eddard’s face burns and he sees the anger flash on Cat’s face before it’s covered up.

“I believe I’m need elsewhere.” He replies curtly.

Robert laughs. A drumstick of chicken is in his hands and he bites a chunk off it. “Cold as your words, Ned! Aye, be off! I expect you back soon though!” 

Eddard nods before he dips into the crowds. Eddard has been thinking of it since Robert demanded to see Lyanna’s crypt… her empty crypt. Perhaps its time to tell her what really happened after Harrenhall. It’s as he’s squeezing through the crowds, too drunk to notice their liege lord, a man in gold armor steps in front of him.

“Pardon,” Eddard growls but Jamie Lannister stops him.

“I hear we might be neighbors soon. I hope it’s true.” Eddard almost wants to shove Jaime to the side.

“Yes, the King has honored me with his offer.” Eddard manages to grunt out.

There’s a gleam in the Kingslayer’s eyes that is mocking. “I’m sure we have a tournament to celebrate the new title. If you accept it will be good to have you in in the field. The competition has become a bit stale.”

“I don’t fight in tournaments.”

“No? Getting a little old for it?”

“I don’t fight in tournaments because when I fight a man for real, I don’t want him to know what I can do.” Eddard replies hotly.

Jaime takes a moment to respond. “Well said.”

Eddard nods. Before slipping by him. Ned is ever convinced more to tell Lyanna the truth, and perhaps Jon too. If only to protect them both from the Lannisters now lurk his very own castle halls. Once Jon could had gone to the Nights Watch but as long as Lyanna breaths, they are both in danger. 

Entering the family wing, he knocks on Lyanna’s door. He receives no response. “Lya, its me.” He says. When no one answers he grow frustrated. He thought she had agreed of her own volition to stay in her room so long as Robert Baratheon was at Winterfell. How could she be angry with him? Taking out his key, he unlocks her door and enters the room.

Eddard is immediately shocked by her absence. Did she leave? Is she outside somewhere? That can’t be though! Arya was at the feast… But Jon left. Eddard realizes she must be with Jon. It would make sense. When at dinner in the family quarters it was obvious Lyanna held Jon at the same level as she did Arya. Eddard wondered if she unconsciously held motherly feelings for him still. It would also make sense why he glared so hatefully at them. Had anyone else caught that it could had been chalked up to treason. He was affirming the stories that Eddard had told and Lyanna must had told him.

Yes, she must be with Jon.

Leaving Lyanna’s room he walked to Jon’s door where he heard… moaning. What? When has Jon ever desired to bed women? And to bring one in here where she could had seen Lyanna. Eddard is furious. he pushes the door open suddenly and finds the two people he expects the last to be fucking, well, fucking. Lyanna throws herself to side and Jon pulls out but Eddard sees it all.

Horror crosses Eddard’s face as he really realizes what his sister and his son, his nephew is doing. The revelation truly shocks him and takes a moment to sink in. He absently closes the door behind him very softly. 

Now Eddard doesn’t like to drink. He doesn’t like to invest in any sort of vice except perhaps bedding his wife. Yet this demands for something else. Eddard stumbles forward to the apparent wine jug on Jon’s desk. Ignoring what his sister and her son have been doing, he pours himself a goblet and downs it promptly. Eddard slams down the goblet as wine trickles down his beard and then he pours another glass and drinks that one as well.

“Ned?” Lyanna’s voice is shaky. He turns and see’s Jon covering his modesty with a bed sheet and Lyanna has a cloak on. “I know this looks wrong but—”

“I should had told you sooner.” Ned chokes out. The anger is not there yet, but he feels it bubbling up the surface. “How long,” he gasps, needing to know. “How long?”

“Months.” Lyanna whispers. 

“Months.” Ned states, the word strange on his tongue. “Months, the two of you have been…” Eddard dares not say the words. When he looks at Jon though, he can’t but help it. “You’ve been bedding my sister?”

“Father, I—I, I” Jon stammers but Ned is upon him. “You’ve been bedding my sister!?” He roars.

Suddenly Lyanna is in between him and Jon. She slaps him, hard. Eddard is suddenly jolted back to a time in Harrenhall when he begged on Robert’s behalf and she had done the same. What right do you have, Ned? What right do you have to choose who I love?

Once again, she repeats those words, unknowingly. “What right do you have, Ned? What right do you have to choose who I love?”

There are tears in her eyes as she points a condescending finger at him. “You won’t tell me of my past! A year, Ned! A year! Stolen by my own brother! I had a child; I know this and you won’t even tell me! Did the babe die!? Was the babe be taken away!? Who’s was it!? I’m left wondering every night!”

“And what of Jon!? You won’t even tell him the name of his own mother! What would father think of you? What would mother think of you? How can you be so cruel? To your own son.”

“Yes, that’s why we’ve been fucking. We’re one and the same! What else do you expect?”

Lyanna is standing in between them, uncaring how her cloak has shifted revealing her body underneath. Her hair is a storm and her eyes are bright with malice. Ned stands there, as if the world is collapsing around him. Then he whispers, very quietly, “Yes,” Shame and grief and disappointment are all present in the depth of his eyes as they flicker up to meet hers. “There was a babe…”

“By who?” Lyanna asks suddenly hopeful. “By who?”

“Rheager.” Ned manages. “But you weren’t raped, you ran away.”

Triumph appears on Lyanna’s face and a moment later so does disgust, tears still in her eyes. “So, you hid it away from me so you didn’t have to spit out the truth—that truth I told you that I could never love Robert? Is that it? You took his side over mine? We were supposed to be a pack! Where is my child!?”

Ned shook his head collapsing on the bed. “You don’t understand. In the Red Keep, I saw the bodies of Elia and her children. Gods, little Rhaenys was stabbed half a hundred times I couldn’t recognize her and poor Aegon was smashed against the wall, his head gone.”

“I swore to you, Lyanna.” Eddard’s voice is all but a ghost of a whisper. “I swore I would protect him on your deathbed. And when you returned, I knew I had to continue to hide the truth still if only to continue protecting him and now you from yourself. I swore to keep him safe. You son. There was only one way to do that though, the Honorable Eddard Stark had to do something not honorable. But I failed, again.”

Suddenly it all makes sense and its as if a door unlocks in her mind. Memories rush forward from Harrenhall to her first death. Promise me. Lyanna turns still as stone and her face pales. She turns around ever so slowly as Eddard looks behind her at Jon. 

Jon is standing baffled beyond belief. Shocked and pale as a phantom his eyes are the only thing that betrays, he’s not dead. “You’re not my father.” He says simply.

“No, I’m not.” Eddard looks down. “Your mother, your mother…” He chokes on the words and Lyanna understands why he can’t say it. “I’m your mother.” Lyanna breaths.

Then Lyanna’s eyes turn as hard as stone. “This is your fault.” She growls. “What?” Eddard gets out. “I—”

“No!” Lyanna all but screams. She grabs him by the collar and lifts him off the bed with surprising strength. “We thought we were fucking as Aunt and Nephew and because you were too much to tell me, who made you swear this promise, now look at where we are. Gods! Had you just told Jon, He’s a man grown for gods sake, then we would had never been in this mess.”

Lyanna shoves him. “Out!” She yells. Ned flinches. “Lya—”

“Out!” The infamous rage of Lyanna Stark is fully present and not even the Quiet Wolf can brave it. Eddard slinks out the door and closes it behind him, shame following him in his wake along with a couple of metal goblets.

Lyanna is furious. No, she is beyond furious. But when she turns around and see’s Jon shaking, his eyes now dead to the world, the anger fades away. Gently reaching out she caresses his cheek. Flinching, Jon tears away.

“Stay, away…” Jon mumbles, terrified. “Please,”

“Jon…” Lyanna mumbles. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Lyanna, Aunt—Mother.” Jon shakes his head. “No, I… I fucked my own mother.”

“Well that’s one way to prove you’re a Targaryan.” Lyanna retorts drily. Jon looks at her unbelievingly. “You think this is some sort of jape?”

“No, I don’t… Just, bad timing.” Lyanna apologizes. “But what I mean, is… well… I remember now.” She dips her head before she sits on the bed, taking Jon’s hands into her lap. She guides him to sit down beside him. It’s as if he boneless—a ghost. “Rheager use to tell me of Old Valyria… I was taken as a second wife so I was curious what else a Valyrian does. We all knew that the Targaryans bedded their siblings but I wondered of there was anything else. Afterall, I was Lyanna Targaryan now.” 

A quirk comes up to her mouth. “Some Valyrians did bed their parents… It wasn’t common but there were circumstances that permit it.”

Lyanna tilts his head by grabbing his chin. Making him look at her, she gently releases him. He continues to stare at her. “Like ours.” He says.

“Aye,” Lyanna agrees. “Like ours. I died, then I came back. I was drawn to you Jon. Maybe we could have a normal relationship as mother and son. But, why would the gods bring me back just to curse me—us?”

Jon looks as if he’s contemplating her insane theory. But to be honest, it’s all Lyanna has. She begins to worry he has entirely rejected him when he speaks. “I suppose,” He licks his lips as if preparing to say something difficult. “I suppose that’s why I wasn’t against bedding Arya, not truly.”

Lyanna gapes at him, “You think this is some sort of Jape?” Lyanna suddenly mockingly imitates his voice. “Oh now who jesting about fucking family members? Does that mean I don’t get to say them first or is this just a no Lyanna policy?”

Jon laughs. It’s deep and uncontrollable. Lyanna can’t help but giggle with him until the two of them are laughing as if they heard the funniest jape at the best mummer show in the world. They can’t stop and Jon get up and tries to take a sip of wine to settle him, but he just ends up sputtering it out.

“I can’t believe I fucked my mother.” He says, rolling back his hair with a sweaty hand. “I mean, it makes sense, I always did wonder if you had a child when I saw those birth marks, as faded as they were.” He gawked into his hand.

“A testament of my love for you,” Lyanna giggles. “I mean you peppered those with your kisses so much when it was you who made them! I suppose you were making amends for ruining my figure.”

“I never ruined your figure, aunt!”

“Mother,” Lyanna corrects him. “Best start getting into the habit of things. Although I suppose it makes sense in retrospect. Like two monkeys could put two and two together about you and me from our pasts, never mind the context and all the little things we share.”

“Like our hair!” Jon points out giggling.

“Like out hair,” Lyanna agrees laughing. “It’s almost like the writer of this plot had us ignore the very obvious clues so we could partially reenact Oedipus.”

“What’s an Oedipus?” Jon wonders aloud.

“I don’t know, must be some sort of White Walker.” Lyanna shrugs. “But does this change anything in between us?’

Jon looks at her, curious. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Lyanna coos, standing up to meet her nephew, her son, on level ground. “I was never the sort to give up something I like. When I first held a sword in my hand, I fought every step to keep it in my hands.”

Lyanna grasped Jon’s shoulders and leaned her weight against his chest. “And I do like my son’s cock.”

Jon cocked his head to look down at her. Lyanna felt his arousal returning. “Aye, and I think I’ve found a liking for my mother’s cunt.” The two of them meet in the middle, their lips latching onto each other in a wet kiss. Jon quickly tears off his newfound mother’s cloak and grasps her breasts. “I suppose, he gasps as she grasps his cock. “I suppose, I have a new appreciation for these.”

Lyanna moans into his next kiss as she begins to pump his length. It’s hard and pulsing and Lyanna is delighted that Jon still desires her. “I refused to let you drink from the maid, Aye I remember that. My son, my firstborn.”

“You had others? I have siblings about?” Jon grunts out surprised as she cups his balls. Lyanna has both her hands on his cock now, one working his cock and the other fondling his sack. Jon is leaking and he instinctually thrusts into her grasp. “No,” she says. “Although we can change that.” She flashes him a sinful grin that nearly undoes him then and there.

“Give myself siblings? Now?” Jon pants as Lyanna begins to speed up the handjob she was giving her son. “Why not,” Lyanna breaths. “It’s not like we will have to hide it from my brother anymore.”

The thought of his mother growing round with his child delights Jon. It would be strange of course, having children who were also his siblings but he was a Valyrian wasn’t he? A dragon. And dragons bowed to no one. But to get there, that means Jon has to fuck her first. 

“Well, mother, I can’t say no to that.” Jon grabs her hands and stops her. His eyes darken as she looks at him. “On the bed.” He growls. Lyanna turns around, sauntering over to the mattress. Jon admires her as she does, her beautiful ass moving up and down with each step of her muscled legs. Jon follows right behind her as she crawls onto the bed. Laying on her back, Jon slides on top of her. 

“Well this was where we left off, right?” Lyanna says as Jon nudges his cock at her entrance. “Before I learned you where my son, and I was your mother?” Lyanna gasps as he enters her. Jon suddenly understands why her cunt feels like it was made for him. He suddenly understands why every time he fills her womb with his seed, it feels right. Afterall, he was born from that womb and it was only right he returned to it.

“Move, Jon.” Lyanna moans. “Fill your mother with your cock.”

Jon can’t argue against that. He starts to move his hips once he’s settled in her wet warmth. Lyanna brings her hips to meet his. Jon groans as Lyanna grabs him by his unruly hair and forces him into a deep kiss. “Lyanna,” Jon groans as he feels her wrap his legs around him, pulling him in deeper into her sopping wet cunt. “Mother,” Jon moans.

“Faster, Jon.” Lyanna groans and Jon speeds up. He’s pounding into her, driving his entire cock as deep as he can into her core. Wet sounds of their coupling fill the room as Lyanna moans grow louder. Jon covers his mouth with his own as he grabs her breasts with one hand and plants another down to side of her for support. 

“Fuck,” Jon groans. “I don’t want to leave you ever.”

“Leave me?” Lyanna whines, “Or leave my cunt?”

“Both,” Jon manages as she flips him over. “My turn,” she says. Lyanna begins to move her hips as Jon clasps onto them for support. Lyanna doesn’t stop for any sort of break as she grinds herself onto her son’s cock. “Jon,” she pants. “Jon.”

Jon begins to feel a tightness rise up in his belly and the tension feels like it’s reaching its apex. “Lyanna, I’m going to come.” He groans. “Me too,” Lyanna says, her breasts jiggling. Jon reaches to grab one and flicks the tip causing her to gasp. “Me too, baby. Me too. Put a babe in me!”

A moment later and Jon slams his hips upward just as Lyanna drops on top of him, her thighs shaking. Jon fills her completely as he feels the walls of her cunt constrict. He shoots rope after rope of cum into his mother’s womb as he holds her shaking body. “Lyanna!” Jon grunts as she continues to ride him, through her own orgasm. It feels wonderful filling her womb with his seed knowing that she will no longer be taking moon tea for it and that she will bare his child.

They stay there for a moment, riding out their highs respectively. Jon’s cock slips out of her cunt and dribbles of white cum follow. Jon admires the work and he reaches down to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him.

As Jon comes down fully from his lust driven high, Lyanna presses her forehead against his. “You are mine.” She says, still panting from the exertion. “And I am yours.” Jon finishes, smiling. Then, he feels her reach down and grabs his already hardening cock, covered in his cum and her juices. “Ready for round two?” She asks.

***

Ned stares at the thick wooden door of his nephew’s room. He didn’t know how long. It could had been minutes or an hour but as soon as the moans and grunts start up again, he felt that pit of horror grow deeper. 

Was Lyanna right? Was it all his fault? He had seen how she been overly affectionate with Jon and he had thought it was just an echo of a memory. After all she had catered to Arya as fiercely as she had done Jon. He knew she didn’t remember anything after Harrenhall… If he had told her the truth would had she still seduced Jon? If he had told Jon would he had followed through on his mother’s advances? 

Jon was a Targaryan and Lya had shown to be slightly more different, more open about her sexuality like the Dornish ever since coming back from Dorne but even the Dornish didn’t seduce their own children. Shame took Ned as the image of his sister nude body flashed in his mind. She was curvy and beautiful, all of which the robe had done nothing to hide.

Eddard understood why Jon would fall for her. Afterall, marriages between aunts and nephews weren’t uncommon. If Lyanna truly didn’t remember than it would had been simple for them to delude themselves into thinking that their love wasn’t wrong but merely had to be hidden due to other circumstances. But now it was truly wicked, all because he hadn’t told them until it was too late.

Yes, as the sounds of sex peaked up from inside the room, Ned knew that Lyanna had embraced a new way of life. She was a Stark by birth but she was now a Targaryen by marriage, and Targaryen’s kept it in the family.

As Ned still tried to understand the absolute insanity that was happening now between his sister and her son, He heard Robert’s booming voice.

“Ned! I told you to be back soon and you’ve been gone for nearly an hour!”

Eddard doesn’t even respond, too deep in the pit of horror he had found himself in. King Robert gave his friend a quizzing look and turned to the door, spotting the engraved white wolf on it and he heard the sounds of sex echoing from behind it. Robert grinned, “Trying to get your head wrapped around your bastard making some bastard grandsons for you?” He chuckled. Ned said nothing, his face drawn in terrifying dismay.

“Ned?” Robert asked slightly worried now as he noticed his friends face. He put a hand on Ned’s shoulder which drew Ned from his daze. Ned turned to Robert and said simply with no emotion whatsoever, “I need to get drunk.” He then stalked off leaving Robert dumbfounded. 

Robert turned back to the door and a thought came to him, who was the bastard fucking that would cause Ned to act like he had seen a ghost? Robert was curious but he was no cock blocker. He turned to his guard. “Ser Barristan, guard this bloody door and in the morning report to me who was causing Ned to get his smallclothes in a twist.”

If Ser Barristan thought this was below him, he made no show of it. Robert was satisfied and he left with Jaime Lannister who had been smirking throughout the entire exchange. Hmmm, I wonder what I can do to piss this bastard off. 

Little did Robert knew that he had inadvertently set the stage that would lead to his downfall, as Ser Barristan would meet Lyanna which she would reveal Jon’s parentage starting a conspiracy that would find Jon on the Iron throne with his mother-wife Lyanna Targaryan and later sister-wife, Arya beside him.

In the far north, under a heart tree, the three eyed raven smiled.


End file.
